2012/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Featured Announcements
http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/featured-announcements/f.10/?sequence=1 January 09 The Woman in Black is haunting Gaia! * Quote: Arthur Kipps (Daniel Radcliffe), a young lawyer travels to a remote village where he discovers the vengeful ghost of a scorned woman is terrorizing the locals. The Woman in Black won’t haunt theaters until February 3rd, 2012, but you can catch a glimpse of this shadowy specter right here on Gaia. Visit Towns and Virtual Hollywood and face the Woman in Black...if you dare. Those brave enough will surely be rewarded with a free item. You can also stop by and vote in The Woman in Black poll to confront your deepest, darkest fears. 11 Monster Galaxy Zodiac Islands: Free on iPhone and iPod Touch * Hey Gaians! Did you know that Monster Galaxy: Zodiac Islands is available for free on the iPhone and iPod Touch? Zodiac Islands is an exciting new role-playing game where you can battle and capture over a hundred wild monsters! Zodiac Islands has been enjoyed by over 10 Million people already and has an impressive FIVE-STAR rating! Come see why! With 14 beautifully painted islands and monsters from dragons to ninjas, Zodiac Islands sets a new standard for graphics on the iOS. - Features * Interactive monster Battle system with attacks, spells, cool items, and plenty of surprises. * Explore the 14 Zodiac Islands in beautiful HD. * Battle and Tame over 125 exotic, cute, and fantastic Monsters. * Watch the quirky story unfold in this RPG along your quest to defeat King Otho. Do you have what it takes to be the very best Monster Tamer? Head on over to the app store and tame your dragon today! Play Zodiac Islands 18 SOPA ANNOUNCEMENT * We’ve created a new forum in Hot Topics to let users easily discuss the Stop Online Piracy Act (more commonly known as SOPA) that has been the center of much debate both online and off. We encourage everyone interested to participate in this forum. In the meantime, you can use the buttons below to record how you feel about SOPA. 19 The Blackout Is Over, But SOPA Continues * As a reminder of the importance of staying alert for overly broad legislation such as SOPA, we want everyone to be able to use the “Censored” avatar pose if they’d like. Just click the link below, and it’s yours! (And we still strongly urge you to contact your representatives to let your feelings known about SOPA). February 02 Free Aquarium Fishes * Hello everyone! We've added a whole bunch of free aquarium fishes and item! You can now get a chance to win aquarium items through Daily Chance under the games landing page and Dumpster Dive. For those who like Gaia Fishing, you can now exchange your fishes for aquarium fishes! Visit Old Man Logan's Fishing Exchange. The exchange table is listed below the announcement. The free fishes are called the lite version of aquarium fishes. The lite fishes have specific differences between fishes from Phin Phang which cost GCash: :- They are free (from daily chance, dumpster dive, or exchange) :- They do not invoke Booty Grab :- They have a shorter lifespan :- They drop different items, mostly items for alchemy Enjoy! :20 Peach Balloon Fish + 20 Brown Pebbo Feeder + 5 Tigerstripe Catfish = Aquarium Octopii :100 Red Guppy = Aquarium Octopii :35 Green Seedkin + 25 Acidic Jelly = Aquarium Lazor Fish (lite) :100 Green Seedkin = Aquarium Lazor Fish (lite) :100 Slate Mutant Crab + 10 Pyrite Biter = Aquarium Knight Fish (lite) :100 Black Pebbo Feeder + 25 Black Rocque Biter = Aquarium Knight Fish (lite) :30 Berry Balloonfish = Aquarium Mr. Pinchi (lite) :100 Blue Seedkin = Aquarium Mr. Pinchi (lite) :10 Slate Mutant Crab + 15 Rusted Mutant Crab = Aquarium Nautilus (lite) :100 White Pebbo Feeder = Aquarium Nautilus (lite) :30 Ochiba Koi + 30 Electric Jelly + 20 Russian Catfish = Aquarium Neo Watermeat (lite) :200 Blue Seedkin + 50 Blue Striper + 150 1White Pebbo Feeder = Aquarium Neo Watermeat (lite) :50 Blue Seedkin + 20 Ochiba Koi + 5 Blue Striper = Aquarium Neo Watermeat (lite) :50 Moss Mutant Crab + 30 Acidic Jelly + 10 Ectomane Hellfish = Aquarium Turtle (lite) :25 Green Striper = Aquarium Turtle (lite) :50 Moss Mutant Crab + 5 Green Striper = Aquarium Turtle (lite) :30 Rusted Mutant Crab + 5 By-A-Mile Racerfish = Aquarium Mr. Cooks (lite) :100 Pink Seedkin = Aquarium Mr. Cooks (lite) :30 Brown Bass + 30 Sulfuric Jelly + 20 Spicy Tuna = Aquarium Momo the Monkey (lite) :15 Icy Tuna + 15 Spicy Tuna + 15 Dicy Tuna = Aquarium Momo the Monkey (lite) :30 Blue Seedkin + 15 By-An-Inch Racerfish = Aquarium Seahorse (lite) :100 Blue Seedkin = Aquarium Seahorse (lite) :200 Yellow Guppy + 100 White Pebbo Feeder + 200 Green Seedkin = Aquarium Kiki Catfish (lite) :100 White Pebbo Feeder + 5 Russian Catfish = Aquarium Kiki Catfish (lite) :100 Black Bubble-Eye Goldfish + 50 Gold Bubble-Eye Goldfish + 50 Red Bubble-Eye Goldfish = Aquarium Coco Catfish (lite) :200 Red Guppy + 100 Black Pebbo Feeder + 200 Blue Seedkin = Aquarium Coco Catfish (lite) :100 Black Pebbo Feeder + 5 Witchling Catfish = :35 Peach Balloonfish + 25 Sulfuric Jelly = Aquarium Starfish (lite) :250 2Yellow Guppy + 25 Cool Rainbow Trout = Aquarium Starfish (lite) :100 Black Pebbo Feeder + 5 Ethermane Hellfish = Aquarium Ninja Fish (lite) :100 Black Pebbo Feeder + 15 Black Rocque Biters = Aquarium Ninja Fish (lite) :100 Slate Mutant Crab + 10 Black Rocque Biter = Aquarium Dark Knight Fish (lite) :200 Black Pebbo Feeder + 15 Bluestone Biter = Aquarium Dark Knight Fish (lite) :25 Kohaku Koi = Aquarium Cuttlefish (lite) :35 Bluestone Biter = Aquarium Cuttlefish (lite) :20 Berry Balloonfish + 5 Kohaku Koi = Aquarium Cuttlefish (lite) :30 Green Seedkin = Aquarium Arrow Fish :50 Red Guppy + 50 Yellow Fish = Aquarium Arrow Fish :30 Bubblegum Balloonfish = Aquarium Spikey :75 Green Bass = Aquarium Spikey :25 Slate Mutant Crab + 10 Bubblegum Balloonfish = Aquarium Spikey :20 Berry Balloonfish + 20 Bubblegum Balloonfish + 5 Ten-Second Racerfish = Aquarium Streamer Fish :75 Brown Bass = Aquarium Streamer Fish :5 Yamabuki Koi + 10 Warm Rainbow Trout + 5 Ten-Second Racerfish = Aquarium Streamer Fish :10 Yellow Guppy + 10 Blue Seedkin + 10 Green Seedkin = Aquarium Sharktooth Fish :75 Blue Bass = Aquarium Sharktooth Fish :35 Orange Guppy = Aquarium Goldfish :35 Gold Bubble-Eye Goldfish = Aquarium Goldfish :25 Orange Guppy + 25 Yellow Guppy = Aquarium Goldfish :45 Electric Jelly = Aquarium Jellyfish :45 Acidic Jelly = Aquarium Jellyfish :45 Sulfuric Jelly = Aquarium Jellyfish :50 Warm Rainbow Trout = Aquarium Jellyfish 27 Silent House: watch the trailer for some free Gold! * Ready for an edge-of-your seat journey into creepiness? Silent House hits theaters March 9th, and Gaia's got a fresh peek into its chilling mysteries. Quote: SILENT HOUSE is a uniquely unsettling horror thriller starring Elizabeth Olsen as Sarah, a young woman who finds herself sealed inside her family's secluded lake house. With no contact to the outside world, and no way out, panic turns to terror as events become increasingly ominous in and around the house. Directed by filmmaking duo Chris Kentis and Laura Lau, SILENT HOUSE uses meticulous camera choreography to take the audience on a tension-filled, real time journey, experienced in a single uninterrupted shot. Intrigued? You can grab some free Gaia Gold by just checking out the Silent House trailer and voting in a quick poll. Visit the Silent House Profile April 09 Lockout: Watch the Trailer, Get an Item! * Quote: Starring Guy Pearce and Maggie Grace and set in the near future, LOCKOUT follows a falsely convicted ex-government agent (Pearce), whose one chance at obtaining freedom lies in the dangerous mission of rescuing the President’s daughter (Grace) from rioting convicts at an outer space maximum security prison. Lockout flies into theaters now. You can get in on some of the excitement now by checking out the trailer and scoring a free item! Watch the Trailer and Get an Item! After the trailer, head over to the Lockout poll and give it a vote to earn another item! 22 Check out Random House's new book releases and earn Gold! * Random House has teamed up with Gaia to bring you a sneak peek at three of their newest titles, as well as three opportunities to earn some extra Gaia Gold! First up, watch the trailer for Rapture to earn some Gold! Luce and Daniel are attempting to stop Lucifer from erasing the past, and their time is running out. Rapture is the fourth and final Fallen novel by author Lauren Kate. Watch Trailer Next, read the synopsis for Lies Beneath and vote in our poll! Author Anne Greenwood Brown weaves a brilliant story of murderous mermaids living under Lake Superior that must prey on humans to survive. Vote in the Poll Then, click banners for the new release Poison Tree! Written by author Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, the book details two twenty-something young women trying to outrun their very different pasts, figure out where they fit in, and who they might become. Check out each of the books and consider picking them up-- there's nothing quite like curling up with a good novel! Visit Official Site July 23 Check out Simon and Schuster's new book, Geekomancy! * Gaia's teamed up with Simon and Schuster to bring you a sneak peek at one of their featured novels, Geekomancy, as well as an opportunity to earn some Gaia Gold! Author Michael R. Underwood has spun a fascinating new novel that may be right up your alley: Quote: Clerks meets Buffy the Vampire the Slayer in this original urban fantasy eBook about Geekomancers—humans that derive supernatural powers from pop culture. Ree Reyes’s life was easier when all she had to worry about was scraping together tips from her gig as a barista and comicshop slave to pursue her ambitions as a screenwriter. When a scruffy-looking guy storms into the shop looking for a comic like his life depends on it, Ree writes it off as just another day in the land of the geeks. Until a gigantic “BOOM!” echoes from the alley a minute later, and Ree follows the rabbit hole down into her town’s magical flip-side. Here, astral cowboy hackers fight trolls, rubber-suited werewolves, and elegant Gothic Lolita witches while wielding nostalgia-powered props. Ree joins Eastwood (aka Scruffy Guy), investigating a mysterious string of teen suicides as she tries to recover from her own drag-your-heart-through-jagged-glass breakup. But as she digs deeper, Ree discovers Eastwood may not be the knight-in-cardboard armor she thought. Will Ree be able to stop the suicides, save Eastwood from himself, and somehow keep her job? Check out the book, and vote in the poll below for some extra Gaia Gold! Vote in the Poll 30 Random House: Vote in poll and get an item! * Gaia's teamed up with Random House to bring you a preview of their upcoming e-book release, "The Face On the Milk Carton"! Quote: No one ever really paid close attention to the faces of the missing children on the milk cartons. But as Janie Johnson glanced at the face of the ordinary little girl with her hair in tight pigtails, wearing a dress with a narrow white collar—a three-year-old who had been kidnapped twelve years before from a shopping mall in New Jersey—she felt overcome with shock. She recognized that little girl—it was she. How could it possibly be true? Janie can't believe that her loving parents kidnapped her, but as she begins to piece things together, nothing makes sense. Something is terribly wrong. Are Mr. and Mrs. Johnson really her parents? And if not, who is Janie Johnson, and what really happened? Visit Random House's page to find out how you can get author Caroline B. Cooney's fantastic book in e-book form, and be sure to vote in the poll to earn an item! Vote in the poll and earn an item! August 09 Check out Random House's new book series, Starters! * Gaia has teamed up with Random House to bring you a sneak peek at an upcoming book series called Starters, along with a poll you can vote in to win a virtual item! Have a look: Quote: HER WORLD IS CHANGED FOREVER Callie lost her parents when the Spore Wars wiped out everyone between the ages of twenty and sixty. She and her little brother, Tyler, go on the run, living as squatters with their friend Michael and fighting off renegades who would kill them for a cookie. Callie’s only hope is Prime Destinations, a disturbing place in Beverly Hills run by a mysterious figure known as the Old Man. He hires teens to rent their bodies to Enders—seniors who want to be young again. Callie, desperate for the money that will keep her, Tyler, and Michael alive, agrees to be a donor. But the neurochip they place in Callie’s head malfunctions and she wakes up in the life of her renter, living in her mansion, driving her cars, and going out with a senator’s grandson. It feels almost like a fairy tale, until Callie discovers that her renter intends to do more than party—and that Prime Destinations’ plans are more evil than Callie could ever have imagined. . . Take a closer look at the book at the Random House website, and don't forget to vote in the poll to earn a virtual item! Vote in the poll! September 25 New Android App now available * Hello everyone! Gaia On The Go for the Android is here! This app provides convenient access to private messages, announcements, notices, forums, marketplace, and lets you customize your avatar. Now you can have Gaia at your fingertips! The first version might have some bugs, if you encounter any problems, please visit site feedback and let us know. Check out the app at the Google Play store December 15 December's Collectibles are here! * It's time! It's time! Today is the 15th according to my countin' stick! - Let December's collectibles keep you warm and looking fantastic in leather and lace! - Princesse Honoré - A stylishly sweet royal with a taste for lace. From her spun sugar crown to her layers of chiffon skirts, Honoré sparkles with festive holiday spirit. Her ruffled unmentionables and dainty heels may not protect you from the cold, but you'll be the most scrumptious thing this side of the cookie platter. Old Nikolas - A legendary figure in the frosty north for centuries. His just rule of the elven people is not to be mistaken for complacency in old age; though he has a jolly heart, he has won countless battles with his birch spear, his crimson leather garments magically protecting him from the bitter cold wind while less hardy invaders succumb to the elements. Though his braided beard has started to silver, his king's heart still beats with vitality and vigor, ho ho! December's Monthly Collectibles are available now in the Cash Shop. Grab them while you can, they won't be around forever! Get your MCs! Category:Featured Announcements